dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24
The chapter was named Ginny Training in Dreamland. Plot Back on September 1st Ginny was waving on Plattform 9 3/4 towards her brother's and new idol Harry Potter. She was still grounded due to not telling who helped her have the Occlumency shields and her broom was also confiscated. She used that time to train her muscle memory instead, whenever she could since she didn't even know how to visit Luna without being detected. But at least she was allowed to go to pre-school for the Light children taught by Lily Potter. While sleeping she synced her dreams with Harry and both could train each magic right there and getting better this way. Harry controlled the dream world and could that way teach Ginny. During the Light pre-Hogwarts schooling, Lily taught the children Light ideals and how to keep the Statue of Secrecy. Later that night she tried to get her broom, but got caught by her mom, courtesy of wards. Thus Harry taught her to sense magic, so she could evade the wards. But Ginny could not grasp the concept and tried for several weeks to get to understand it. During one of the Light lessons she managed to finally feel the magic in a self-incing quill and could start to try to get to her broom and out of the Burrow. She also met Luna during the nights where Harry couldn't teach her to train real life, but still could not beat Luna, no matter what she did. During the other nights she tried to find her broom stick location. To beat Luna, Harry taught Ginny spell swatting and tasked her to do more physical exercises and admitted, that Luna is exceptionally strong. After several weeks of training and finally managing to use spell swatting, Luna managed to do the same, so Harry started to train her in some magic not even Voldemort learned, wandless switching spell with oneself's body. After Halloween she read the article where Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger managed to subdue the Troll and heard Alexandra Black muttering about Luna and Harry. Thus during one of the meetings with Luna she asked what the thing with Alex was, since she didn't wear a lightning bolt ring. Luna explained that Harry as Lord Slytherin was courting her, but she didn't know about his identity or time travel prowess. Since Ginny had been practicing in the classroom as well, Alex spoke to her and both did a short impromptu duel, which Ginny convincingly won. After that she also managed the switching spell, but it did help against Luna only in one fight. After that she could predict where Luna would switch. The next lesson with Harry was to learn the Disillusionment charm. At winter she would go with her parents to Romania to visit Charlie instead visiting the Winter Festival. She still didn't forgive Bill or Charlie for taking her parent's side. In the end she also managed to find the broomstick, get it out and hid it in the fideliused area next to the Burrow field. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power